


Bloom

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comfort Reading, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peace, Tony Stark at Peace, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 12: Bloom





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/178988786451/inktober-day-12-bloom-i-realise-now-that-there) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

Tony is funny about temperature. He doesn’t like being hot or being in too much sun. It reminds him off the desert, of tripping and scrambling across burning sand, desperately hoping someone would find him before he died of exposure. But he doesn’t much like the cold, either. The metal casing of the arc reactor has a tendency of leeching away his body heat, not to mention how his blood circulation isn’t as great as it once was. His fingers and toes turn to ice even in just a mild chill.

That’s why Tony’s favorite time of year is the beginning of fall. The sweltering heat of the summer is gone, but the cool air of winter hasn’t set in yet. Everything is just pleasantly warm and leaves him wanting nothing more than to take a nap in the gentle light of the sun. He basks in it as he strolls through the grassy fields of one of his more remote properties. He’d needed a break from things and this, this is just perfect.

He takes a deep breath in, relishing the fresh air that you just can’t find in the city, and lets it out past the smile that has bloomed across his lips. He can feel the tension leeching out of his muscles.

Yeah. This is exactly what he needed.


End file.
